


Un visage peut en cacher un autre.

by Wolf_Fire



Category: The Order (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Secret Identity
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-28 07:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30136044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_Fire/pseuds/Wolf_Fire
Summary: Le problème de Praxis commence à se faire connaître de l'Ordre.Mais un soir, les chevaliers tentent d'attraper ce qu'ils pensent être un membre de Praxis. Mais lorsque Randall aperçoit son visage ce qu'il voit lui glace le sang.Randall peut-il être sur de ce qu'il a vu ce soir là ? est-ce la réalité ? Ou y a-t-il une partie de l'histoire qui reste cachée ?
Relationships: Hamish Duke/Vera Stone
Kudos: 17





	1. Est-ce réel ?

Ce fut un début d’année vraiment étrange et très épuisent. Les chevaliers qui ont retrouvé leurs souvenirs, leur plan de vengeance de braquer l’Ordre qui a presque tourné à l’apocalypse avec un démon empereur et Lilith entraîner au royaume des démons, sans compter la récente aventure chez les Fils de Prométhée, qui c’est fini en massacre générale par un membre de Praxis qui aurait à présent la peau de Midnight. Tout le monde étaient fatigués.

Pourtant le soir où ils sont rentrés de chez les Fils de Prométhée, les chevaliers ont décidé d’aller à leur bar habituel.

-Alors dis-moi c’était comment d’être un arbre ? Demanda Randall, pensant détendre l’atmosphère.  
-Franchement. Super douloureux. Je me demande lequel de ses enfoirés de Praxis peut avoir la peau de Midnight. Tu as vu le massacre qu’il a fait chez les Prométhéens.  
-Il faudra qu’on le trouve avant que cela ne se reproduise. Dit Hamish.   
-Ce qu’il faut surtout c’est que nous restions concentrés sur notre vrai objectif premier, qui est de sauver Lilith. Dit Randall.  
-Tu sais très bien qu’on ne peut encore rien tenter. Répondit Hamish.  
-Et sous quel prétexte ?  
-Petit un : on n’a pas le sort qui peut la faire sortir du royaume des démons. Petit deux : l’Ordre nous surveille de près, si on fait un pas de travers Vera le saura tout de suite et…  
-Et quoi ? Ta peur qu’on baisse dans son estime ?   
-Quand est-ce que tu vas voir un peu tous les risques qu’elle a déjà pris pour sauver nos vies.  
-Ok, ça suffit tous les deux, ce n’est pas en vous disputant que la situation va s’arranger. Intervient Jack.

Soudain une forte sonnerie se fit entendre et les chevaliers bondirent de leurs sièges pour en trouver la provenance. En scrutant les alentours du bar ils virent une sorte de silhouette près de la forêt. Sans plus réfléchir ils se lancèrent à sa poursuite, mais cette ombre était très rapide, alors ils se séparèrent.   
Au bout de dix minutes de course, Jack et Randall se croisèrent.

-Tu l’as vue ?  
-Non.  
-Regarde là-bas ! S’exclama Randall en se remettant à courir après l’ombre avec Jack juste derrière.

Randall court le plus vite possible pour rattraper cette ombre. Quand il la voit trébucher il saisit sa chance et fait appel à toute l’endurance de Greybeard faisant apparaître ses crocs et ses yeux argent. Quand il arrive à quelques mètres de celle-ci, qui se relève, il plonge et lui agrippe la cheville de toutes ses forces, mais lorsqu’il relève la tête il n’en croit pas ses yeux. 

-Vera ?! Dit-il en obtenant un grognement de colère pour réponse.

Il connait bien son visage, mais c’est impossible. Elle a des yeux argent comme les siens et montre des crocs de loup-garou. Dans ce moment de confusion, elle lui met un grand coup de pied au visage et s’enfuit dans l’obscurité de la forêt.

-Randall, tu vas bien ? Dit Jack en arrivant pour l’aider à se relever.   
-Ouais, je vais bien.   
-Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? Elle t’a jeté un sort ?  
-Non, mais elle a un sacré coup de pied.   
-Tu as pu voir son visage ?  
-Ouais, mais c’est impossible que ce soit ce vrai. Répondit Randall les yeux fixés dans la direction où Vera a disparu. 

Randall et Jack sont rentrés à la tanière après avoir dit à Hamish que la mystérieuse fuillarde leurs est passée sous le nez. Hamish a commencé des cocktails lorsque Jack a demandé des détails sur ce qui s’est passé plus tôt dans la forêt.

-Eh bien, après avoir aperçu cette ombre, je l’ai poursuivi en utilisant toute la puissance de Greybeard. Elle a trébuché et je me suis jeté à terre pour lui saisir la cheville et quand elle m’a regardé…  
-Eh bien dit nous, tu as vu quoi quand elle t’a regardé ? Demanda Jack.   
-J’ai vu des crocs de loup-garou et des yeux argent comme les nôtres.  
-Ce serait le nouvel avatar de Midnight ? demanda Hamish derrière son bar.  
-J’y ai pensé, mais j’ai reconnu son visage. Randall prit une profonde inspiration. C’était le visage de Vera.  
Hamish et Jack étaient perplexe. Après quelques minutes Hamish fini son verre et prit la parole.  
-C’est impossible. Ce doit être la nouvelle championne de Midnight qui a fait un sort pour prendre l’apparence de Vera. 

Jack était d’accord avec cette idée. Une pratiquante de Praxis qui prend l’apparence de la Grand Mage pour faire des sorts à sa guise c’était totalement faisable. Mais pourtant, Randall ne pouvait s’empêcher de penser que c’était la vrai Vera et pas un imposteur.


	2. Une idée fixe en tête

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ils auront beau essayer, il n'est pas facile d'enlever une idée de la tête de Randall.

Vera n’en croyait pas ses oreilles. Elle pensait que les chevaliers avaient encore fait quelque chose de stupide, mais ce qu’ils lui ont dit la laissez sous le choc.

-Donc en résumé, ce que vous me dites, c’est qu’hier soir vous avez vu ce que vous avez pensé être un membre de Praxis. Vous l’avez pris en chasse et Mr Carpio dit que ce pratiquant avait pris mon apparence.  
-Et ce serait le nouveau champion de Midnight. Dit Jack.  
Vera se pinça l’arrêt du nez et soupira profondément.  
-Bien. Il me semble que c’est sorcier du dimanche n’ont pas de limite. Il va falloir vite s’occuper d’eux. La prochaine fois que vous revoyez cette version loup-garou de moi, capturez là. Il en va de même pour tous autres membres de Praxis. 

Pendant que Vera donnait ses instructions, elle remarquait l’attitude de Randall. Il la dévisageait et quand ils sont entrés dans son bureau elle avait cru l’espace d’un instant qu’il reniflait son odeur.

-Il y a quelque chose que vous voulez me dire Mr Carpio ?  
-Non. Rien du tout Grand Mage.   
Cela surpris Vera. Et les chevaliers aussi. C’est bien la première fois qu’il l’appel par son titre et sans faire une de ses blagues.   
-Bien. En tout cas merci de m’avoir prévenue. Vous pouvez y aller. Dit-elle en ouvrant la porte d’un coup de poignet. 

***

Après avoir quitté le reliquaire, Hamish devait aller donner un cours. Randall parti dans la forêt prétextant vouloir courir, mais Jack ne le cru pas et se mit à le suivre de loin, en le suivant, il comprit où il allait.

-C’était quoi ce numéro Randall ? 

Maintenant qu’ils étaient seuls, Jack était décidé à avoir des explications sur son comportement plus tôt.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.  
-Arrête, Randall. D’abord tu dis avoir vu Vera avec des crocs et des yeux argent. Ensuite en entrant dans le reliquaire tu renifles son odeur, et avant de partir tu l’appel par son titre, sans sarcasme, sans aucunes blagues derrière. Qu’est-ce qui te prend ?  
-Ecoute, petit un : je suis catégorique sur ce que j’ai vu ce soir-là. Petit deux : je ne reniflais pas, je mémorisais son odeur.  
-Une odeur ne prouvera rien Randall.   
-Peut-être mais je sens qu’elle était là.  
-Cela ne nous prouve en rien que ce soit Vera ou un imposteur. Il faudrait des preuves matérielles.

***

Après un après-midi à surveiller une planque de Praxis et à entendre les théories de Randall sur Vera et Hamish, Jack et Randall rentrèrent à la tanière, en arrivant Hamish venait de revenir du campus avec Nicole.

-Hey salut Nicole.   
-Salut les gars, venez voir je crois que ce sort pourrait nous aider à faire revenir Lilith. Dit Nicole en leur montrant un vieux livre.  
-Super ! Il faut vite essayer. Dit Randall avec excitation.

Les chevaliers ont tenté le sort que Nicole avait apporté mais rien ne sait passer comme les fois d’avant. Nicole allait repartir mais Randall l’interpella. 

-Nicole une petite question s’il te plaît. Tu connaitrais un sort que me permettrai de dévoiler le vrai visage d’une personne ?  
-Non mais je peux chercher. C’est pourquoi faire ?  
-Il y a quelque temps nous avons vu une personne que nous soupçonnons être de Praxis qui avait pris l’apparence de Vera. Si jamais elle revient on voudrait enlever le charme qui lui donne son apparence. Expliqua Jack.  
-Ou plus simplement révéler le visage de loup-garou que Vera nous cache. Dit Randall.   
-Quoi ?! S’exclama Nicole. 

Elle allait demander à en savoir plus mais Jack et Hamish lui dire que Randall s’amusait avec les nerfs de Vera et qu’elle ne devrait pas y prêter attention. Après le départ de Nicole, Hamish se tourna vers Randall.

-Randall ne me dit pas que tu t’es inventé une théorie sur Vera. Dit-il d’un ton exaspéré.  
-Tu aurais dû la voir. C’était dingue on aurait dit qu’elle allait se transformer.   
-Parce que cela devait être le membre de Praxis qui possède la peau de Midnight.   
-Ok c’est bon. Intervient Jack. Ce n’est pas le moment pour les disputes. Randall on ne remet pas en cause ce que tu as vu ce soir-là. Mais honnêtement qu’est ce qui est le plus logique. Que Vera Stone soit un loup-garou depuis tout ce temps et qu’elle le cache, ou que le nouveau champion de Midnight est fait une incantation pour prendre son apparence.  
-C’est vrai que la deuxième option est plus logique. Mais tant que je n’en aurais pas la preuve du contraire, je garde à l’esprit la possibilité d’une Vera-garou.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pas beaucoup de mystère dans celui-là. mais j'espère qu'il vous donnera quand-même l'envie de découvrir la suite de l'histoire.
> 
> Dites-moi ce que vous en pensée en commentaire.


	3. Une expérience = une théorie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> une mystérieuse expérience qui date de 20 ans, et des théories vont faire augmenter le nombre de questions chez les chevaliers.
> 
> j'espère que vous aimez toujours.

Environ deux semaines se sont écoulées. Ce fut dur mais Jack réussit à convaincre Randall de se taire à propos de ses théories sur Vera. Mais un après-midi, alors que Randall était dans sa chambre à la tanière, il fit tomber des feuilles de cours derrière sa commode, mais quand il poussa le meuble pour les récupérer il trouva des dossiers cachés. En les consultant il se rappela d’où ils venaient. Il les avait volés le jour où un membre de l’Ordre avait fait des expériences sur lui. 

En les lisant il découvrit que le Dr Hemmings n’en était pas à ses premières expériences sur les loups-garous. Il y a plus de vingt ans, il travaillait avec son collègue le professeur Johnson sur un procédé expérimental qui visait à donner à un humain des capacités de loup-garou sans que la personne n’ai besoin d’une peau. Il avait mis en place cette expérience sur un sujet anonyme appelé sujet N.

Il continua à lire et découvrit que le professeur Johnson avait trouvé des chevaliers temporaires pour prélever leurs sangs, aussi bien sous forme humaine que sous forme de loup. Pendant six mois, le sujet N, se faisait injecter les sangs de Timber, Tundra, Silverback, Greybeard et Midnight qui avait été prélevé sous leurs deux formes, une fois par mois. 

Le sujet développait une capacité de guérison accéléré, une plus grande endurance physique, des réflexes plus précis, ainsi que des transformations physiques comme des crocs et des griffes. Il était également dit que le sujet N, alors âgé de dix-sept ans avait doublé ses instincts maternels par rapport à la moyenne envers son bébé. 

Randall était choqué. Cette espèce de scientifique fou avait non seulement tuer les chevaliers temporaires après avoir estimé posséder assez de sang, mais en plus faisait ses expériences sur une adolescente de dix-sept ans qui venait d’avoir un bébé.

Alors que le professeur allait entamer le septième mois d’expérimentation, il n’y avait plus rien. Comme si les expériences c’était envolées.   
Le soir même, il fit part de ses découvertes à Jack et Hamish. 

-Si cela se trouve c’était elle dans les bois. Dit Jack.  
-Possible. Mais alors pourquoi avoir pris l’apparence de Vera ? Demande Randall.  
-Imagine. Depuis vingt ans elle est seule sans personne comme elle pour l’aider, elle cherche peut-être à se débarrasser de ce sang de loup-garou. Quelqu’un de Praxis a dû la convaincre qu’en se joignant à eux elle trouverait un moins de redevenir humaine et elle fait ce qu’ils lui disent. Dit Jack.  
-Si cela est vrai, il va falloir redoubler d’effort pour la trouver et l’aider au mieux. Elle tient de nos sangs, c’est à nous de lui venir en aide pour se contrôler. Dit Hamish.

Il est vrai que la théorie de Jack avait beaucoup de sens. Mais il y avait toujours quelque chose en lui qui incitait Randall à croire que cela pouvait être vraiment Vera Stone. Après tout, c’est la femme la plus mystérieuse qu’il connaisse et il ne sait rien de son passé, alors ça théorie était aussi probable que celle de Jack.

***

Au moins le jeu entre Hamish et Randall était calmé. Malgré les nombreuses théories de Randall sur la relation entre Hamish et Vera. Jack ne savait pas vraiment quel était les sentiments d’Hamish pour la Grand Mage, et il ne voulait pas en savoir d’avantages. Il partit voir comment allait Alyssa depuis qu’elle était totalement sevrée de l’égrégore. En arrivant à son appartement Alyssa lui fit part de sa théorie sur sa magie défaillante et son lien avec le Vade Mecum que Vera aurait gardé, mais sa réponse mit Alyssa en colère. 

-Depuis quand tu es de son côté ? Elle ne fait que nous mentir.  
-Ecoute, je lui fais confiance. Elle est différente d’Edward, et peut-être que le livre lui a fait quelque chose.  
-Je rêve, tu défends Vera Stone.  
-Je suis sûr que si on lui demande, elle nous dira la vérité.

Alyssa allait répondre mais le téléphone de Jack sonna encore, c’était Gabrielle. Il répondit pour qu’elle lui fiche la paix.

-Gabrielle ce n’est pas le moment, je suis avec Alyssa, on peut parler plus tard.   
-Non, il faut que tu viennes dans ce trou à rat qui vous sert de tanière maintenant. Amène Alyssa je suis sûr que ça va l’intéresser. 

Et elle raccrocha. Alyssa avait entendu ce que Gabrielle a dit et elle suivit Jack à la tanière. Arrivé là-bas, ils trouvèrent Randall qui avait l’air de se prendre la tête avec Gabrielle. 

-On interrompt quelque chose ? Demanda Jack.  
-Pitié dites à cet imbécile de première que son idée est franchement stupide. Dit Gabrielle.  
-Non, c’est un excellent moyen de prouver ma théorie. Renchérit Randall.  
-Quelle idée ? Demanda Alyssa.  
-Il veut aller fouiller la maison de Vera.   
-Quoi ?! Randall c’est vraiment stupide comme idée. Dit Jack.  
-C’est toi qui m’as dit qu’il faudrait des preuves matérielles qui prouve que c’était bien Vera cette nuit-là dans la forêt. Alors si on fouille rapide sa maison, là on sera fixé. 

Les filles ne comprenaient pas de quoi Randall et Jack parlaient.

-Moi je suis avec Randall.  
Tous les regards se posèrent sur Alyssa.   
-Attend, pourquoi ? Demanda Randall.   
-Parce que je pense que Vera a gardé le Vade Mecum et cela affecte mes pouvoirs. Peut-être que je peux le trouver chez elle. 

C’était match nul. Alyssa et Randall voulaient tous les deux aller fouiller la maison de Vera tandis que Jack et Gabrielle tentaient de les en empêcher. Finalement, Jack et Gabrielle suivirent Randall et Alyssa pour les surveiller afin qu’ils ne mettent pas l’endroit sens dessus dessous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ne me demandez pas où mon esprit étrange est allé chercher cette histoire d'expérience avec du sang de loup-garou. Je ne le sais pas moi-même.


	4. Vera est humaine. N'est-ce pas ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> les chevaliers fouille la maison de Vera
> 
> Hamish n'approuve pas leur action et va leur faire comprendre, mais quelque chose se passe.

Durant le trajet Randall avait fait part de sa théorie sur Vera aux filles, qui ne le croyaient pas plus que Jack.

-C’est une très mauvaise idée Randall. Une très mauvaise idée. Dit Jack lorsqu’ils arrivèrent devant la maison de Vera avec Gabrielle et Alyssa.  
-Alors pourquoi tu es venu si tu penses ça ?  
-Pour t’éviter de faire une connerie.  
-Relax. On va juste jeter un coup d’œil pour confirmer ma théorie sur une possible Vera-garou et voir si on trouve le Vade Mecum.

Gabrielle ouvrit la porte avec un sort, ils entrèrent dans une maison très lumineuse et moderne. 

-Ça m’a l’air d’être une femme normale quand elle n’est pas Grand Mage. Dit Randall en entrant dans le salon.   
-Bon, on se sépare et on ne dérange rien. Personne ne veut avoir à subir la colère de la Grand Mage si elle apprend qu’on a fouillé sa maison. Dit Gabrielle.

Ils hochèrent la tête et se séparèrent. Randall et Gabrielle à l’étage, Jack et Alyssa en bas. 

-Wow. Tu savais que Vera avait fait du théâtre ? 

Jack détourna la tête de la bibliothèque qu’il inspectait pour voir Alyssa debout devant l’affiche de Vera.

-Oui, et elle était doué d’après ce qu’elle m’a dit. Je crois que jusqu’ici c’est l’objet le plus personnel que j’ai vu de Vera Stone. Dit Jack en se détournant de l’affiche pour finir dans le salon pendant que Alyssa allait fouiller la cuisine. Rien qui insinue que Vera soit un loup ou la présence du Vade Mecum dans le salon. Et de ton côté Alyssa ? Dit-il en entrant dans la cuisine. Euh, Alyssa, tu es là ?   
-Ouais, et regarde ce que je viens de trouver. Elle posa un grand bac rempli de divers morceaux de viande sur le comptoir. Regarde-moi ça, il doit y avoir deux kilos et demi de viande à vue de nez.   
-En effet ça en fait de la viande. 

A l’étage…

Ils avaient regardé dans la chambre d’amie, dans la salle de bain, et dans un bureau qui était aussi rempli de dossiers que son bureau de chancelière à l’université, avant de se diriger vers la chambre de Vera. Randall s’approcha du lit, alors que Gabrielle entra dans une deuxième salle de bain qui était relié à la chambre. Il ouvrit les tables de chevets, mais rien. Ensuite l’énorme armoire où il vit les vêtements propres à Vera Stone : chemisier, pantalon en tissu, robe moulante, jupe crayon, et environ une dizaine de chaussures à talons tout dans les tons blanc, noir, rouge, bordeaux, ainsi que sur une étagère en hauteur des draps de rechange pour le lit. 

Il alla vers la commode et ouvrit le premier tiroir qui s’est révélé être son tiroir à lingerie. Gabrielle le ferma d’un coup, en lançant un regard furieux à Randall.

-Ecoute, je ne suis peut-être pas un loup-garou, mais je suis sûr que peu importe ce qu’on cherche pour essayer de prouver ta stupide théorie sur Vera, cela ne se cache surement pas dans ses tiroirs. Dit-elle en sachant qu’il pourrait aller trop loin dans l’intimité de Vera.  
-Ok, c’est bon. Je n’y toucherais pas. Tu as trouvé un truc dans sa salle de bain ?  
-Rien qu’aucunes autres femmes sur cette planète n’est besoin. Mais elle a une collection impressionnante de produit pour ses cheveux : shampoing, après-shampoing, crème, masque capillaire.  
-Bon, il n’y a rien à l’étage peut-être que les autres ont eu plus de chance en bas.  
Ils redescendirent pour trouver Jack et Alyssa dans le salon.

-Vous avez trouver quelque chose ? Demanda Alyssa.  
-Rien, et vous ? Répondit Gabrielle.  
-Rien qui crie que Vera soit un loup-garou ou qu’elle ait ce maudit bouquin. Dit Gabrielle avec sarcasme.  
-Pourtant je suis sûr de ce que j’ai vu cette nuit-là. C’était bien le visage de Vera.  
-Arrêt Randall. Tu as tort. On a écouté ta théorie du complot, on en a débattu et on même accepté de venir fouiller sa maison et on n’a rien trouvé qui corrobore ton histoire, et aucun signe du Vade Mecum. Alors arrêt de crier au loup. Maintenant on rentre à la tanière avant que Vera ne rentre chez elle ou qu’Hamish ne sache qu’on était ici, parce qu’ils nous feront la peau, c’est sûr. Gronda Jack en se dirigeant vers la porte suivit par les autres. 

Ils s’éloignèrent rapidement de la maison après que Gabrielle eut refermé la porte à clé.

***

Avant même d’ouvrir sa porte d’entrée, Vera sentit que quelque chose n’allait pas. Son instinct lui disait qu’il s’était passée quelque chose pendant son absence. Et ce sentiment ne fit que grandir quand elle arriva dans son salon.

Elle se laissa tomber sur son canapé. Cette journée avait l’air interminable et elle avait besoin de se reposer et elle fut soulagée en enlevant ses talons. Malgré ce que certains disait elle était humaine. Certes elle adorait ses Louboutin, cela faisait partie de son armure comme son rouge à lèvres impeccable, mais elle se sentait libérée en rentrant chez elle pour les enlever. 

Mais pas ce soir. Elle n’arrivait pas à se détendre car son instinct lui disait de ne pas baisser sa garde. Quelque chose allait lui arriver. Elle alla à sa cuisine ouvrir une bouteille de vin rouge. Elle allait commencer son deuxième verre quand un sort, qui détruisit sa porte, la projeta contre un mur. En relevant la tête elle vit trois personnes se tenir devant elle. L’un d’eux se trancha la paume près à jeter un nouveau sort, mais soudain sa vision se brouilla, sa tête lui faisait tellement mal et tout devint noir. 

***

Les chevaliers sont rentrés le plus vite possible à la tanière avant qu’Hamish ne soit là. Mais en arrivant ils l’ont vu accoudé au bar.

-Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?

Les chevaliers étaient déconcertés mais essayèrent de rester calme.

-Tu parles de Praxis. Non on n’a pas trouvé grand-chose sur eux aujourd’hui. Dit Randall en essayant de paraître normal.

Hamish fini son verre d’une gorgé avant de le poser sur le bar.

-Je ne parle pas de ces sorciers du dimanche qui nous menace, mais de ce que vous avez trouvé en fouillant la maison de Vera alors que vous n’aviez pas le faire.  
-Quoi ?! Non. On n’a pas fouillé la maison de Vera, tu nous connais…

Jack ne put finir sa phrase à cause du choc d’entendre un grognement d’Hamish et Silverback lui disait que cela venait aussi de Tundra.

-Arrêtez de vous foutre de moi ! Je sais que vous êtes allé là-bas pendant que j’étais au temple.  
Sa voix était un mélange de colère et de grognement de la part de Tundra. Tous étaient figés sur place de peur de devoir les affronter.  
-Je vous repose la question, vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?

Un long silence s’est installé avant que Alyssa n’ose prendre la parole.

-On n’a rien trouvé qui nous indique que Vera soit un loup-garou. Dit-elle.  
-Vous avez fouillé quelles pièces de la maison ?  
-Le salon, la cuisine, la salle de bain et les chambres. Dit Randall

En entendant le dernier mot, Hamish vit rouge.

-En respectant son intimité on a juste jeté un coup d’œil rapide sans rien toucher. Dit Gabrielle.

Hamish s’embla se calmer un peu mais une lueur de colère persistait dans ses yeux. 

-Pouvez-vous me donner les détails de votre enquête.  
-Rien qui sorte de l’ordinaire. Vera semble être une femme normale. Dit Gabrielle.   
-On a trouvé un bac rempli à ras bord de viande congelé et une tonne de shampoing pour cheveux. Dit Randall.  
-Et alors, cela nous prouve quoi ? Que Vera aime la viande et qu’elle prend grand soin de ses cheveux ! Franchement Randall arrêt avec tes théories du complot c’est clair, parce que ça devient…

Hamish ne put finir sa phrase lorsqu’une forte sonnerie se fit entendre par les chevaliers. Un sentiment de panique s’empara d’Hamish et il courut en direction de la provenance du signal qui le mène à la maison de Vera suivit par le reste de la meute.  
En arrivant, il vit la porte d’entrée détruit et sentit une odeur de sang, ce qui fit encore grandir son sentiment de panique en entrant dans la maison. 

L’intérieur était complètement ravagé comme si une tornade était passée là. Des meubles détruits, des vitres et des objets de décoration brisés, sans compter les multiples traces de sang sur le sol et les murs. Les chevaliers étaient abasourdis, cela n’avait rien à voir avec la maison qu’ils avaient fouillé plus tôt. Hamish suivit les odeurs de sang qui devenaient plus forte à l’étage. Il vit deux cadavres dans le couloir. On aurait dit qu’ils avaient été mis en pièce comme un chevaliers l’aurait fait. Il entra dans la chambre d’ami et trouva Vera recroquevillé près du lit et se précipita à côté d’elle.

-Vera ! Vera vous allez bien ? Qu’est ce qui c’est passer ? Vous êtes blessé ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nous allons enfin entrer dans le vif du sujet.


	5. Un lourd passé enfin dévoilé

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> les chevaliers vont enfin connaître la vérité sur Vera et son passé. 
> 
> Espérons qu'ils le prennent bien.

Vera tourna la tête pour le regarder, elle vit la peur dans le regard d’Hamish lorsqu’il posa les yeux sur sa bouche, son cou, ses mains et ses vêtements recouverts de sang, mais elle savait qu’il sentirait que ce n’est pas le sien. Elle ouvrit la bouche mais au lieu de lui répondre elle le poussa hors de son chemin et courut dans sa salle de bain pour vomir. Hamish la suivit. Elle voulait fermer la porte pour qu’il ne la voit pas dans cet état mais elle eut à peine le temps de relever la tête pour voir son visage dans l’embrasure de la porte qu’elle recommença à vomir. Elle sentie qu’une des mains d’Hamish lui tenait les cheveux pendant que l’autre lui caressait le dos. Quand plus rien ne sortait elle s’effondra contre Hamish et quand il la serra dans ses bras elle commença à sangloter. 

-Ça va aller Vera. Vous êtes en sécurité maintenant, on est là. Je suis là. Lui murmura Hamish ce qui fit couler encore plus de larmes.

Elle s’accrocha à lui comme pour se prouver qu’il était réellement là. Ses pleures commençaient à se calmer quand quelqu’un frappa à la porte.

-Oui Jack ? Dit Hamish.  
-On a commencé à nettoyer avec les autres. Je venais aux nouvelles. Comment vous vous sentez Vera ?

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle avait tellement honte d’elle-même qu’elle n’osait pas lever la tête pour le regarder. Hamish répondit à sa place.

-Pour l’instant elle a besoin de se nettoyer et de se reposer. Tu peux aller informer les autres qu’elle va bien, je vais rester avec elle.

Après que Jack fut parti Hamish l’aida à se relever. Il ferma la porte pour que personne ne la voit dans cet état. Elle n’avait pas à parler, il savait ce dont elle avait besoin. Il commença à remplir la baignoire et l’aida à enlever ses vêtements couverts de sang. Comme son esprit était encore en train de repasser en boucle ce qui venait de se passer, elle laissait Hamish prendre soin d’elle. Elle fut sortie de ses pensées quand Hamish la mit sous les couvertures de son lit. Il allait s’éloigner mais elle le retient près d’elle et commença à sangloter contre sa poitrine. Il commença à lui caresser les cheveux pour essayer de la calmer mais ça ne faisait que faire couler plus de larmes.

-Vera ça va aller. Nous sommes là. Tout va bien maintenant.  
Quand il s’écarta un peu elle le retient, elle ne voulait pas qu’il part.   
-Vera tout bien. Ne t’inquiète pas je reste près de toi. 

Elle le vit enlever ses chaussures et il lui donna sa chemise. Elle apprécia son contact et ses caresses dans son dos et ses cheveux, et malgré le fait que quelques sanglots lui échappaient encore elle s’endormit dans ses bras.

***

Le lendemain matin Hamish trouva Vera toujours endormi dans ses bras. Il s’écarta doucement pour ne pas la réveiller et alla à la salle de bain prendre une douche. Quand en sortant, il trouva Vera assise à sa coiffeuse en train de se maquiller. 

-Bonjour.   
-Bonjour. Comment tu te sens ? Demanda-t-il.   
-Mieux. Dit-elle en continuant son maquillage.

Il s’approcha du lit où était posé sa chemise.

-Vos amis sont en bas n’est-ce pas ?  
-Surement oui. Je les soupçonne d’avoir dormit ici pour être sûr de pouvoir vous parler. 

Elle laissa échapper un soupire exaspérer. 

-Si vous ne voulez pas leur parler je peux leur dire de partir. Proposa-t-il.  
-Non. Retarder cette conversation ne servirait à rien. Dit-elle en mettant ses chaussures. 

Une fois prête ils descendirent et trouvèrent Jack, Randall, Alyssa et Gabrielle au salon. Tout avait était parfaitement nettoyé comme si rien ne c’était passé la veille. 

-Bonjour Grand Mage. Vous vous sentez mieux ? Demanda Gabrielle.  
-Oui on peut dire ça, merci Mlle Dupres. Et merci à vous tous pour le ménage. Répondit Vera en allant à sa cuisine se prendre un café.   
-Alors, vous comptez nous dire ce qu’il s’est passé ici hier ? Demanda Randall.

Personne ne répondit et Randall attrapa le regard noir qu’Hamish lui adressait.

-Eh bien, je suppose que vous ne me laisserez pas en paix sans une explication. 

Elle les invita à s’asseoir pour qu’elle puisse leur expliquer. Hamish était à côté d’elle et les autres formaient un cercle.

-Par où commencé ? murmura-t-elle.  
-Peut-être la partie où je vous ai vue dans la forêt. Dit Randall.  
-Randall je t’ai déjà dit d’arrêter avec tes théories, parce que franchement…

Hamish ne put finir sa phrase, alors que Vera le coupa pour leur dire la vérité.

-Il a raison. C’était bien moi ce soir-là dans la forêt. 

Tous la regardaient avec stupéfaction. Après que le choc fut passé, Randall se leva tout fière.

-YES ! J’en étais sûr. Je vous l’avais dit que c’était bien Vera. Il se tourna vers Vera. Mais alors vous faisiez quoi cette nuit-là ? Les crocs et les yeux que vous aviez c’était réel ?

A cela Vera répondit par un grognement, d’une part pour le faire taire et de l’autre pour leur montrer que tout était réels. Aucuns n’osait parler, mais intrigué Jack pris la parole.

-Où avez-vous eu ça ?   
-Et depuis quand ? Poursuivit Alyssa  
-Vous auriez une peau dont nous ne connaissons pas l’existence ? Renchérit Gabrielle.  
-Cela fait vingt et un ans que je vis avec, mais je n’ai pas de peau et je ne me transforme pas comme vous. J’ai des crocs, des griffes et des yeux argentés. J’ai aussi le même pouvoir de guérison et mes réflexes ainsi que mon endurance ont été grandement dupliqués.   
-Comment avez-vous eu ça ? Demanda Hamish.  
-Lorsque je suis tombée enceinte de ma fille à seize ans, mes parents m’ont mise à la porte et je n’avais rien pour survivre. Un jour quelqu’un m’a amené dans un laboratoire étrange pour me soigner. J’ai accepté de rester car je n’avais nulle part où aller. Ils sont pris soin de moi durant les six derniers de ma grossesse. Mais après la naissance ils m’ont demandé de leur rendre service pour ce qu’ils ont fait pour moi. Le professeur Johnson qui s’occupait de moi m’a dit que c’étaient des essais cliniques pour un vaccin et j’ai accepté. Pendant six mois, ma vie s’est résumé à recevoir des injections et faire des tests.   
-Et votre fille ? Demanda Alyssa.  
-Je pouvais la voir à peine quelques heures par jour, mais je ne pouvais pas l’allaiter par peur de possibles effets secondaires.

Soudain Randall se rappela où il avait entendu le nom du professeur.

-C’était vous. Le sujet anonyme pour l’essai clinique avec du sang de loup-garou.   
-Oui, j’avais accepté s’il gardait mon anonymat. Mais où avez-vous entendu ça ? Demanda-t-elle.  
-L’année dernière le Dr Hemmings a fait une expérience sur moi. Après avoir réglé mes comptes avec lui j’ai volé ses dossiers et je suis retombé dessus récemment. Expliqua-t-il. Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé au septième mois ? A partir de là tout s’est arrêté.   
Vera eu un regard de tristesse mélangé à de la culpabilité et elle retenait ses larmes qui montaient.   
-Une semaine après les injections du septième mois, une infirmière m’a amenée ma fille. Elle avait bien grandi et commençait à manger des aliments solides. Mais ce jour-là, à peine quinze minutes après, elle a eu du mal à respirer et elle est morte dans mes bras. J’ai découvert qu’elle avait fait un choc anaphylactique.

Un silence de mort s’abattit sur la pièce. Vera essuya quelques larmes qu’elle n’avait pu retenir. 

-Après ça, mes émotions étaient toutes mélangées, la tristesse, la colère, la culpabilité puis la rage. Quand quelqu’un est venue ouvrir la porte j’ai sauté sur l’occasion et l’ai tué. Ensuite je ne pouvais plus m’arrêter et je me suis déchainée sur toutes les personnes présente, et j’ai détruit le laboratoire et tous ce qu’il contenait. Une fois calmée, je suis retournée chercher le corps de mon bébé et j’ai incendié l’endroit. Plus tard j’ai enterré ma fille, et un an après j’entrais à Belgrave avec une bourse et l’Ordre m’a recruté.

Plus personne ne parlait. Tous étaient choqués et désolés des révélations que Vera vient de leur dévoiler. 

-S’il vous plaît ne me regardez pas comme ça, je n’ai que faire de votre pitié.   
-Pourquoi vous étiez dans la forêt cette nuit-là ? Demanda Randall.  
-Je courais. Je peux réprimer mon côté louve, mais parfois j’aime le laisser sortir pour me défouler. Ce soir-là je voulais juste courir, mais vous m’avez vu.  
-Est-ce qu’il vous arrive de chasser ? Demanda Gabrielle.  
-Rarement, mais ça m’est déjà arriver de dévorer un animal comme un cerf.  
-Et pour la sonnerie ? Vous l’entendez aussi ? Dit Jack.  
-Quand j’ai commencé dans l’Ordre il m’arrivait de l’entendre, mais avec quelques sorts cela fait bien plus de quinze ans que je ne l’entends plus.

Vera se tourna vers Alyssa.

-Allons ne soyez ma timide Mlle Drake, posez-moi donc la question qui vous brûle les lèvres.  
-Avez-vous gardé le Vade Mecum ?  
-Oui je l’ai.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Pour deux raisons : la première je me demandais s’il y avait un sort qui me rendrais humaine à nouveau, mais à la seconde où je l’ai ouvert je l’ai refermé. Sa puissance est trop grande et je ne veux pas y céder. La deuxième : c’est que ce livre est indestructible, donc j’ai préféré la garder en lieu sûr. Mais croyez-moi, je n’aurais jamais deviné que c’était la raison de la défaillance de votre magie.  
-Vous m’avez mise sur la touche. Vous ne me faisiez plus confiance.  
-Je vous ai toujours fait confiance, mais je voulais vous protéger avant que vous ne vous blessiez avec un sort. Je n’ai peut-être pas réagi de la meilleure des façons, mais comprenez-moi, j’avais tellement à gérer à ce moment-là.  
-Je ne sais même pas si je peux vous encore croire. Pourquoi ne pas avoir dit la vérité dès le début.  
-Pourquoi faire ? Pour que quelqu’un fasse comme Edward Coventry et se lance dans cette quête insensée de pouvoir et veuille à nouveau sacrifier un enfant innocent. 

Le ton était en train de monter entre les deux femmes.

-Je n’arrive plus à croire vos paroles. Vous vous fichez de moi.  
-Je vous défend de penser ça.  
-Pourquoi ça Vera ? J’ai eu beau tout essayer pour vous rendre fière, rien ne vous atteint.  
-Vous n’avez pas besoin de me rendre fière.  
-Donnez-moi une bonne raison.  
-Je suis déjà fière de vous. Je n’aime pas montrer mes émotions, mais depuis le jour où vous avez était intronisée j’ai vue en vous un si grand potentiel. Tout comme j’en vois un dans chaque personne présente dans cette pièce. Pourquoi croyez-vous que je prenne toutes les responsabilités de vos actes. Pour que vous ayez le moins d’ennuis possible ainsi qu’une bonne image pour que vous continuiez de gravir les échelons parce que je vois en vous toutes les qualités d’une futur Grand Mage Mlle Drake. 

Après avoir prononcé ces mots, Vera se leva brusquement, pris ses clés de voiture et partie pour le temple, laissant ses disciples dans sa maison, sans voix.

***

Elle était restée enfermé dans le reliquaire, se noyant dans le travail. Faire des scènes pareilles ne lui ressemblait pas. Cela faisait trois heures, lorsque la porte de son bureau s’ouvrit sur Jack.

-Qu’est-ce que vous voulez Mr Morton ?   
-Je venais voir si vous alliez bien ?  
-Oui, tout va bien.  
-Inutile de vous cacher derrière un mur Vera. Maintenant que nous savons tout, vous savez que vous n’êtes pas seule.   
-Ce n’est parce que j’ai un peu de sang de loup que je suis l’une des vôtres.  
-Bien au contraire. La première fois que Randall nous a parler de cette étude, on s’est tous mis d’accord pour venir en aide à cette personne quand on l’aurait trouvé.  
-Je n’ai pas besoin de votre aide.  
-Plus aujourd’hui, mais ne pensée pas que vous êtes seule, parce que ce n’est pas vrai. Nous sommes là pour vous. 

Elle voulait lui dire qu’elle n’avait pas besoin d’eux ou qu’elle s’en fichait mais en voyant son regard si sincère, la vérité c’est qu’au fond d’elle cela lui faisait chaud au cœur de voir qu’ils l’acceptaient.

-Merci Mr Morton.  
-Jack.

Elle sourit en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Vous voulez me parler Mlle Drake. Dit-elle après que Jack soit parti.  
-Je voulais venir vous présenter mes excuses pour mon comportement plus tôt Grand Mage.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Quoi ?  
-Pourquoi vouloir me demander pardon ? Je vous ai dit que vous aviez un grand potentiel pour devenir Grand Mage, mais vous avez tendance à vous rabaisser et vouloir cirer mes chaussures.

Alyssa ne savait pas quoi répondre.

-Je pense que vous allez avoir besoin d’un mentor qui saura vous montrer quand il faut se taire et quand il faut osez prendre la parole pour défendre ses idées. Mais hélas je ne vois personne d’assez compétent pour cela. Alors ma foi, je vais devoir me sacrifier pour vous enseigner tout ce que vous devez savoir. 

Alyssa n’en revenait pas. Elle vient de lui dire qu’elle sera son mentor pour en faire une futur Grand Mage.

-Merci de votre sacrifice Grand Mage.

Vera lui sourit en retour quand son téléphone se mit à sonner.

-Que se passe-t-il Mlle Dupres ?  
-Grand Mage, nous avons besoin de votre aide à la tanière. C’est vraiment important.  
-Bien j’arrive.  
-Quelque chose ne va pas Grand Mage ?  
-Il semblerait que ces idiots de loup-garou aient encore fait une chose stupide.

Vera et Alyssa allèrent à la tanière. En arrivant celle-ci avait l’air calme de l’extérieur, mais en entrant :

-Bienvenue ! Cria Randall.

Vera sursauta de peur, et par réflexe elle cloua Randall au sol avec sa force de loup. Quand elle l’entendit gémir de douleur elle revint à la réalité. 

-Qu’est-ce que ça veut dire Mr Carpio ?  
-Je t’avais dit de ne pas lui faire peur comme ça. Dit Jack.

Vera se tourna vers Hamish accoudé au bar en lui lançant un regard interrogateur, essayant de comprendre ce qu’il se passe.

-Désolé, je n’ai pas réussi à les en empêcher.  
-Quelqu’un peut me dire ce qu’il se passe ici ? Mlle Dupres vous m’avez dit qu’il y avait un problème ?  
-Désolée d’avoir mentit Grand Mage, mais sans ça vous ne seriez pas venue.  
-Je suis toujours perdue.  
-C’est une cérémonie d’intronisation chez les chevaliers. Vous nous excuserez mais ce sera moins bizarre que les vôtres. Dit Randall en se relevant.  
-Une cérémonie, pourquoi faire ?

Elle regarda Gabrielle.

-Oh non, ce n’est pas pour moi. En fait c’est pour vous.  
-Pour moi ?  
-Oui. On en a beaucoup parlé et on veut vous accueillir comme il se doit dans la meute. Dit Randall avec un grand sourire.

Vera restait sans voie, ce qui fit rire ses disciples.

-Allez Vera, ce n’est pas la mort. Vous avez nos sangs en vous, il est normal qu’on vous intègre dans notre famille. Dit Hamish en s’avançant pour lui offrir un verre. 

En voyant leur regard si fier elle se sentait heureuse. Elle but le verre ce qui les fit bondir de joie. 

-Je ne prête pas serment pour autant.

Vera est restée toute la soirée à la tanière. Ils n’arrêtaient pas de lui poser des questions sur sa vie depuis qu’elle est devenue à moitié loup, et elle prenait plaisir à leur partager des souvenirs. Plus tard dans la soirée certains avaient réussis à monter dans les chambres alors que d’autres c’étaient endormi dans le salon.   
Vera vit Hamish en haut des escaliers près d’une chambre et alla lui parler.

-Toutes vos soirées se finissent comme ça ?  
-Non, il y en a des pires.  
-Merci, pour être resté avec moi l’autre soir.  
-Inutile de me remercier Vera. Je serais toujours là pour vous. Dit-il en lui prenant la main.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais à chaque fois qu’il la touchait cela faisait des frissons dans son corps. Avant même de réfléchir, elle se rapprocha de lui pour capturer ses lèvres avec les siennes. Elle lui permit d’approfondir le baiser lorsque ses bras encerclèrent sa taille. Il essayait d’être doux avec elle, mais la vérité c’est qu’il voulait prendre tout d’elle. Quand ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leurs souffles, Vera voyait ses yeux devenir sombre de désir, et l’invitât à l’emmener dans la chambre. A peine la porte fermée, Vera le plaqua contre pour la fermer à clé et lança un sort d’insonorisation avant de reprendre ses lèvres. Cette fois c’est elle qui approfondit le baiser, en l’entend gémir Hamish la souleva afin que ses jambes s’enroulent autour de sa taille, et l’allongea sur le lit. Leurs lèvres se quittèrent à nouveau pour reprendre de l’air, Hamish commença à embrasser son cou, tandis que Vera déboutonnait sa chemise, ce qui n’était pas facile avec Hamish qui la faisait gémir de plaisir en taquinant un de ses points sensible sur son cou. 

Ils s’arrachèrent mutuellement les vêtements. Ça lui a presque coupé le souffle quand il est entré en elle. Ses poussées se faisaient dur et elle aimait ça autant que lui. Elle sentait une vague d’orgasme la frapper.

-Lâche prise Vera. Viens pour moi. Lui murmura-t-il à l’oreille et elle obéit, l’entrainant avec elle dans l’oubli.

Ils étaient allongés dans les bras l’un de l’autre, reprenant leurs souffles. Après quelques minutes de silence, Vera s’endormit, se sentant en sécurité dans ses bras. Hamish la regarda, elle avait l’air si paisible, si sereine, avant de s’endormir à son tour.   
Le lendemain matin, Hamish se réveilla mais ne trouva pas Vera à ses côtés. Il descendit, sans trouver personne. Il alla à la cuisine ou il trouva Vera avec Alyssa et Gabrielle. 

-Bonjour. Dit Vera.  
-Bonjour. Dit-il en s’approchant d’elle. Tout va bien ?  
-Oui très bien.

Avant de poursuivre la conversation le téléphone de Vera sonna. 

-Qu’est-ce qui se passe Vera ? Demanda Alyssa.  
-Il est l’heure d’aller au temple maintenant.

Hamish était étonné qu’Alyssa appel Vera par son prénom et qu’elle la laisse faire. Vera s’approcha d’Hamish et l’embrassa avant de partir.  
Sur ce, Vera et Alyssa sont vite parties pour le temple alors que Jack et Randall arrivèrent.

-Il y a un problème, on vient de voir Vera et Alyssa sortir. Dit Jack.  
-Ouais, et Vera avait son air flippant de Grand Mage. Continua Randall.  
-Non, il n’y a pas de problème. Tout du moins pas encore. Dit Hamish.  
-Pourquoi Alyssa était sur ses traces ? Demanda Jack.  
-Alyssa a dit que Vera s’était ‘’sacrifiée’’ pour être son mentor et lui apprendre tous ce qu’elle sait. Dit Gabrielle.   
-C’est très aimable à Vera de se ‘’sacrifier’’. Dit Jack, il savait qu’Alyssa voulait être Grand Mage et que Vera aimait partager ses connaissances, mais elle n’avait jamais le temps avec tous les problèmes qui s’accumulaient sur ses épaules.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> je ne sais toujours pas où je suis allée chercher cette histoire mais elle est là. Maintenant vous connaissez le passé de Vera. 
> 
> j'espère que cela vous plait toujours. vos commentaires sont les bienvenus.


	6. Quand le passé refait surface

Les jours suivants, le problème de Praxis devenait de plus en plus important. Vera avait offert l’amnistie aux chevaliers, après un long débat ils ont signé. Vera prenait très à cœur son rôle de mentor pour Alyssa, et même si elle ne le dirait pas à haute voix, elle adorait transmettre son savoir à la fille qui écoutait avec tout son attention ses paroles et ses conseils. 

Vera avait accepté de passer quelques soirées de temps en temps à la tanière, et les chevaliers découvraient une toute nouvelle Vera. Elle les laissait voir petit à petit plus que la façade de Grand Mage froide à laquelle ils étaient habitués. 

Les jours continuaient de passer, le plus gros de Praxis avait été éliminé, mais une partie survivais encore. Hamish avait essentiellement emménagé chez Vera, il lui arrivait de s’endormir à la tanière lorsqu’il faisait des recherches mais c’était rare. Les chevaliers ont demandé à Vera s’ils pouvaient mettre Nicole dans la confidence, ce qu’elle accepta. Elle faisait confiance à la fille pour garder son secret. Vera avait tenue parole, comme la situation était un peu plus calme et que presque tous les objets de la chambre forte ont été récupéré elle a aidé les chevaliers à faire revenir Lilith et lui a retirer la marque de son visage, cela avait laissé un légère cicatrice mais Lilith trouvait ça cool. Après une brève mise à jour sur tout ce qu’il s’est passé depuis son départ, elle a accepté Vera dans la meute. Les chevaliers ont conclu un accord avec Vera. Elle acceptait de laisser aller ses émotions avec eux, s’ils continuaient de montrer du respect à son titre de chancelière et de Grand Mage. 

Elle avait également commencé à les entraîner comme elle le faisait. Elle leur a appris à courir aussi vite qu’elle sans se transformer, se cacher, à repérer des empreinte, des odeurs, suivre des pistes, et les chevaliers adoraient ça. Mais parfois après ces leçons, Vera avec souvent mal aux articulations et à la tête, mais elle n’y prêtait pas attention et se dit que c’était tout ce sport qu’elle pratiquait plus souvent qu’elle en avait l’habitude.

***

Aujourd’hui Vera espérait que ce serait un jour calme, même si elle ne se sentait pas très bien. Cela faisait quelques jours qu’elle avait parfois envie de vomir, mais elle passait au-dessus. Elle était plongée dans la paperasse quand elle entendit la secrétaire se disputer avec quelqu’un. Elle allait se lever mais soudain la porte de son bureau s’ouvrit brusquement sur une femme âgée, qu’elle reconnut tout de suite, mais elle ne voulait rien laisser paraître.

-Je suis vraiment désolée chancelière. J’ai essayé de lui dire que vous étiez occupée. S’excusa la secrétaire.  
-Ce n’est rien, je vais m’occuper de madame. Dit Vera avec un faux sourire.

Quand la secrétaire ferma la porte de son bureau, le faux sourire de Vera tomba et jeta un regard noir en direction de la femme debout devant elle.

-Est-ce une manière de m’accueillir Vera. Après toutes ces années.  
-Très franchement je pensais ne jamais te revoir de ma vie. Et je suppose que tu n’es pas là pour prendre de mes nouvelles après plus vingt ans, alors dis-moi pourquoi es-tu là ?  
-Je suis venue voir ce que tu es devenue après avoir détruit notre famille.  
-J’ai détruit notre famille.   
-Evidemment. Comment peux-tu encore le nier ?  
-Tu sais quoi je ne vais pas me laisser insulter sur mon lieu de travail, alors sois tu as de vraies questions à me poser, sois tu pars.  
-Sur quel ton ose-tu parler à ta mère ?

Vera fit le tour de son bureau pour se tenir face à elle.

-Tu n’es pas ma mère. Dit-elle en mettant tout le venin de son corps dans cette phrase avant de sortir de son bureau pour aller dehors ou voir Hamish pour se calmer un peu. 

Elle traversa les couloirs avec sa mère qui la suivait, mais elle était bien plus rapide. Quand elle arriva dans le couloir où se trouve le bureau d’Hamish, elle le vit devant la porte en train de discuter avec une jeune fille. Vera était sûr que ce n’était pas une de ses étudiantes. Mais en se rapprochant de lui son côté loup devenait agité. Elle ne savait pourquoi mais en regardant Hamish de plus près elle comprenait pourquoi. La fille avec qui il parlait avait un comportement bizarre. Elle était trop tactile, toujours à vouloir lui toucher le bras, lui envoyer des sourires mignons en jouant avec ses cheveux. Bien sûr elle avait une total confiance en Hamish, mais le comportement de la fille commençait à faire bouillir son sang.

Elle se rapprocha avec son masque de chancelière prête à inventer une excuse pour éloigner Hamish de cette fille.

-Bonjour. Salua Hamish lorsqu’il vit Vera arriver vers lui, visiblement soulagé qu’elle lui vienne en aide.  
-Bonjour Mr Duke. Justement je vous cherchais, pour finir notre discussion d’hier…  
-Euh excusez-moi, mais nous étions en train de parler là.

Vera se tourna vers la fille l’air impassible.

-Oh pardonnez-moi, je ne vous ai pas vue. Mais je ne crois pas que vous soyez une étudiante.  
-Non pas encore, ma mère est aller voir la chancelière. Mais vous êtes qui ? Dit-elle sur un ton qui irrita Vera.  
-Je suis la chancelière.

La fille avait l’air de ne pas la croire et de se moquer d’elle, mais en regardant Hamish son regard lui disait que c’était vrai.  
Avant que l’un d’entre eux puisse parler, la mère de Vera arriva derrière elle.

-Coucou maman. La chancelière est venue me parler. Votre rendez-vous s’est bien passé ?

Vera était déconcerté en regardant sa mère, puis la fille.

-Cette femme est votre mère ? Demanda Vera.  
-Oui, c’est ma mère Rebecca Stone et je suis sa fille Lila.

Vera ne savait pas quoi répondre, quand soudain tout devint clair dans sa tête. 

-C’est pour ça que tu es venue. Pour elle. J’aurais dû me douter que tu avais quelque chose à me demander. Alors laisse-moi te dire, que si TA fille veut intégrer cette université, il ne tient qu’à elle de me prouver qu’elle en a le niveau.

Elle allait partir mais elle n’allait pas laisser Hamish près de cette fille.

-Mr Duke, avez-vous cours ?  
-Non chancelière.  
-Bien si vous êtes libre pourriez-vous venir avec moi, pour que nous puissions finir notre conversation d’hier ?  
-Bien entendu.

Il marcha à côté de Vera et il pouvait sentir sa colère.   
Arriver à son bureau il verrouilla la porte et mis un sort d’insonorisation.

-Vera, qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ?   
-Ce qu’il s’est passé Hamish s’est que la mère de cette gamine est venue ici, et je suis quasi sûr que c’était pour me demander de la pistonner. Et au passage il se trouve que c’est ma mère. Dit Vera en augmentant le volume de sa voix.  
-Alors Lila est ta sœur.   
-Non. Elle a été adopté. Cela se voit. Elle est blonde, alors que mes parents sont bruns, elle a les yeux noisette, et mes parents ont des yeux bleu et vert. Ils ont dû le faire quelques temps après m’avoir mis dehors. Et vue son incompréhension elle ne doit pas savoir que se sont mes parents.  
-Tu savais qu’elle existait ?  
-Non pourquoi ?  
-Parce que quand tu es arrivé vers nous tu avais déjà envie de la tuer. Es-tu jalouse ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

Après quelques secondes elle craqua.

-Oui je le suis. Quand j’ai approché mon côté loup à commencer à s’agiter et quand je l’ai vue en train de te sourire, de vouloir te toucher, j’ai juste eu envie de la gifler.  
Cela fit rire Hamish. Il s’approcha et prit le visage Vera en coupe avant de l’embrasser tendrement.  
-J’aime bien que tu sois jalouse.   
Elle ne dit rien et reprit ses lèvres mais elle était plus féroce.  
-Vera… Vera… Vera calme-toi. Dit-il en l’éloignant.

Ses yeux étaient argentés et sa respiration irrégulière.

-J’ai… j’ai besoin de… me défouler.  
-Ok. Tu vas sortir et courir dans la forêt, je vais dire que tu as dû partir en urgence. On se retrouve à la maison après les cours.

Elle acquiesça. Il déverrouilla la porte mais quand il se retourna Vera avait disparu ne laissant que ses escarpins et la fenêtre de son bureau était ouverte. En regardant il eut le temps de la voir s’enfoncer dans la forêt à toute vitesse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> au fond, nous ne savons rien du passé de Vera, alors j'ai laissé carte blanche à mon imagination.
> 
> J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.


	7. Un problème de famille

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> le passé de Vera ne la laisse pas tranquille et va également faire la connaissance des chevaliers et de Praxis. 
> 
> Vera va-t-elle tenir le coup et garder son sang froid, ou le barrage va-t-il finir par exploser?

Hamish ferma la fenêtre et prit les clés de voiture de Vera. Il dit à la secrétaire que Vera a dut partir en urgence et qu’elle reviendra demain. Il se dirigea vers la voiture de Vera et la ramena à la maison. En chemin il reçut un message de Lilith lui demandant de passer. Elle devait avoir des questions. Cela faisait quelques jours qu’elle était revenue du royaume des démons, et les chevaliers ont décidés d’y aller petit à petit avec toutes les nouveautés.

Après avoir garé la voiture il commença à marcher en direction de la tanière. En arrivant, les chevaliers lui dirent que Midnight avait choisi Gabrielle comme championne. C’était surprenant, mais ils l’accueillirent dans la meute. Après leur tradition d’intronisation, Lilith le regardait très étonné, et commença à le bombarder de questions à propos de Vera et de leur relation. Il répondit à la plupart en lui disant que certaines de ses questions devraient être posés directement à Vera. Mais soudain tout s’arrêta, et les chevaliers ont flairés des présences inconnus. Pensant tout de suite à Praxis, ils se mettent sur leurs gardes prêts à combattre.

Soudain la porte s’ouvrit en grand et avant que quelqu’un ne puisse réagir, une jeune fille se jeta au cou d’Hamish et le serra fort.

-Enfin tu es là. Tu m’as tellement manqué. Dit-elle en l’embrassant sur la joue.

Hamish la repoussa d’un coup violent qui fit trébucher la fille en arrière.

-Qu’est-ce que ça veut dire ? Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda-t-il.  
-Mon cœur, enfin c’est moi, on s’est vue ce matin avant que l’autre n’interrompe notre conversation.

Il fallut une seconde à Hamish pour comprendre.

-Lila ?

Elle afficha un grand sourire et voulut à nouveau lui sauter au cou mais Gabrielle s’interposa, ce qui lui valut un regard noir de Lila.

-Ok, calme-toi. Elle se tourna vers Hamish. Tu peux nous expliquer qui est cette fille et pourquoi elle essaye de te sauter dessus ?  
-C’est une jeune fille qui a visité le campus ce matin. Elle est venue pour savoir de quoi parlait mes cours et Vera est arrivé.

Avant que la conversation n’aille plus loin, un couple entra dans la tanière.

-Lila, nous n’avons plus de temps à perdre. Dit la femme.  
-Mais, maman…  
-Lila, voyons cela ne se fait pas d’entrée comme ça dans la maison de quelqu’un.  
-Pitié William, ce n’est pas une maison respectable, c’est plus une cabane. La femme se retourna vers Lila. Si ton petit ami le souhaite il peut venir avec nous.  
-Oh attendez quel petit ami ? Demanda Randall.  
-Hamish. Dit-elle comme si c’était évident.  
-Je ne suis pas ton petit ami.   
-T’inquiète pas, tu n’as pas à être gêné devant tes amis.

Gabrielle, Lilith et Alyssa explosèrent de rire.

-Désolé de briser tes rêves, mais il est déjà pris. Dit Lilith.

Lila dévisagea les trois filles.

-Pitié, aucune de vous ne le mérite.  
-Alors petit un : on le mériterait bien plus que toi mais ce n’est pas avec une de nous qu’il est en couple, petit deux : tu devrais vite te calmer parce que si sa petite amie arrive et que tu tiens encore ce genre de propos, elle va te mettre en pièce. Dit Gabrielle.  
-Je n’ai pas peur d’elle. Dit Lila d’un ton confiant en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.  
-Oh crois nous, tu devrais vraiment avoir peur. Dit Alyssa.  
-Bien, non pas que votre présence nous ennuie, mais maintenant vous devez partir de chez nous. Et vite ! Intervient Randall.

Tous lui lancèrent un regard confus, mais très vite les autres chevaliers ont compris. Des présences inconnus se rapprochaient de la tanière.

-Randall a raison. Il faut que vous rentriez chez vous. Dit Jack  
-D’accord. Bébé tu viens. Demanda Lila à Hamish.  
-Non mais tu le fais expert. On vient de te dire que je suis déjà en couple. Dit-il.

Elle allait rétorquer, mais la sonnerie se fit entendre et une explosion frappa la tanière et la fit trembler. Elle serait surement en morceaux si Vera ne leur avait pas appris des sorts de protection.

-J’en ai vus au moins quatre. Dit Jack après avoir regardé par la fenêtre.  
-Ça en fait un chacun. Dit Lilith avec enthousiasme. 

Elle allait enfin laisser Timber prendre le dessus après tout ce temps passé chez des démons.

-Fait attention chéri. Dit Lila, ce qui lui valut un regard noir de tout le monde.

Les chevaliers se précipitèrent dehors, pendant qu’Alyssa et Gabrielle continuait de protéger la tanière et de garder Lila et ses parents à l’intérieur.

Ces pratiquants-là avaient appris beaucoup de sort mortel, mais les chevaliers ont réussi à les repousser et se sont transformés pour en finir avec eux. Malheureusement Jack se fit poignarder et Lilith en voulant éloigner le pratiquant reçut un coup de lame au visage.  
Les chevaliers ont repris leur formes humaine et ont vite remis des vêtements grâce à un sort, mais les blessures de Lilith et Jack ne guérissaient pas.

-Surement des couteaux ensorcelés. Dit Hamish.

Alyssa et Gabrielle sortirent en courant suivit de leurs invités choqués.

-Il faut aller au temple, on n’a pas de quoi les soigner ici. Dit Alyssa.  
-D’accord, mais qu’est-ce qu’on fait d’eux ? Demanda Randall en pointant les trois personnes derrière.  
-On les amènes aussi, ils en ont trop vu. Et on n’a pas de pulveris memoria sous la main. Dit Hamish.

Ils mirent Jack et Lilith dans la voiture du grand-père de Jack et partir en direction du temple. Ils ont ordonné à Lila et ses parents de les suivre, ce qui fut facile vu que cette gamine ira n’importe où avec Hamish.

***

En s’arrêtant enfin pour reprendre son souffle, Vera ne savait pas où elle était. Il faut dire qu’elle n’avait pas d’endroit précis où aller. Tout ce qu’elle voulait c’était fuir ses parents et cette petite garce qui était un peu trop à son aise avec Hamish avant de ne plus pouvoir contenir sa colère et de les envoyer valser contre un mur.

Mais après que sa respiration se soit calmé, elle se sentit mal. Elle s’appuya contre un arbre pour se stabiliser mais elle commença à vomir. C’était bien la troisième fois cette semaine qu’elle vomissait.  
Elle décida de rentrer chez elle pour se laver et se changer.   
Après une douche chaude, elle commença à se rhabiller mais en mettant son soutien-gorge, ses seins lui firent mal et sans aucunes raisons des larmes se mirent à couler. Cela devenait de plus en plus bizarre, quand une idée la frappa. Dans toute sa vie il n’y avait qu’une seule fois où elle s’était sentit comme ça. 

Non, impossible. Pensa-t-elle.

Mais en revoyant les évènements des derniers jours cela prenait du sens. Trop de doute et de questions arrivèrent dans sa tête et elle voulait une réponse sur. Elle se téléporta au temple et fut soulagé de le voir désert. Elle alla à la chambre forte et commença à faire une potion. 

Environ dix minutes plus tard, le résultat est tombé. Elle avait raison.   
Elle est enceinte.  
Au niveau de ses émotions, elle était mitigée. D’un côté, elle était heureuse d’avoir un bébé et elle ne serait pas seule. Hamish sera un excellent père et les chevaliers lui avaient bien fait comprendre qu’elle était l’une des leurs, même si elle avait encore un peu de mal à l’accepter. Mais d’un autre côté, cela la renvoyait à l’époque de sa première grossesse et elle revoyait tous ses vieux démons revenir la hanter.

Elle fut sorti de ses pensées en entendant Randall l’appeler.  
Elle courut vite pour les trouver dans l’antichambre. Ses yeux se posèrent sur ses parents, mais avant de pouvoir demander une explication à leurs présence, une forte odeur de sang attira son regard et elle vit Jack se tenir le ventre pour ne pas se vider de son sang, tandis que Lilith couvrait son visage avec un tissu couvert de son propre sang.

-Mais qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ?  
-On a eu une visite surprise de Praxis. Dit Hamish en arrivant après avoir verrouillé le temple de l’intérieur.

Ni une ni deux, Vera mit ses émotions et ses pensées de côté pour passer en mode Grand Mage et commença à donner des instructions à ses disciples pour soigner Jack et Lilith.   
Randall et Hamish sont resté pour garder un œil sur les parents de Vera ainsi que Lila, qui continuait de dévisager Hamish comme s’ils étaient en couple. 

Après cinq à dix minutes, les portes de la salle de rituel s’ouvrir et Jack et Lilith étaient à nouveau sur pied, comme s’ils n’avaient pas été attaqué, bien que leurs vêtement les trahissent avec toutes ces tâches de sang. Hamish allait demander où était Vera, mais elle apparut juste derrière avec Alyssa et Gabrielle à ses côtés.

-Bien, maintenant que plus personne n’ait sur le point de mourir, j’aimerais une explication sur ce qu’il s’est passé pour que Jack et Lilith soient dans un état pareil, ainsi que la raison de leurs présence dans mon temple. Dit Vera en désignant ses parents et Lila.  
-Nous étions à la tanière, quand cette folle a débarqué, voulant à tout prix m’être le grappin sur Hamish. Dit Randall en montrant Lila, qui ne faisait rien pour nier.

Toute la bande avait remarqué que Vera serrait les dents, mais elle préféra se contrôler pour entendre toue l’histoire.

-On a essayé de les faire partir. J’ai même pensé à les endormir mais soudain la sonnerie à retentit et il y eu une explosion. Continua Jack.  
-Des membres de Praxis nous ont attaqué par surprise. On s’est défendu, mais Jack et Lilith on était blessé. Comme ça ne guérissait pas on les a amené ici. Pour ce qui est d’eux, ils en avaient trop vu et on n’avait pas de poudre à porter de main, alors on les a fait venir aussi. Termina Gabrielle, en sautant les passage ou Lila n’arrêtait pas de s’accrocher à Hamish, parce que sinon, elle savait que Vera serait déjà en train d’égorger la fille.

Vera prit une profonde inspiration et se pinça l’arrêt du nez.

-Bien. En tout cas vous avez bien réagit à la situation. Dit-elle sur son ton de Grand Mage. Maintenant que vous n’êtes plus en danger de mort imminente, Alyssa, Gabrielle, allez dans mon bureau il y a un sachet de poudre et vous pourrez vous occuper de nos invités non désirés.  
-OMG. De la poudre, genre de la cocaïne. Je n’en reviens pas comment on peut toucher à ce genre de chose. Tu vois bébé, je te dis que je suis une fille parfaite pour toi et qu’on est fait pour être ensemble. Dit Lila.

Vera était dos à elle en agrippant le bar avec tellement de force que les jointures de sa main droite devenaient blanches. Comment venait-elle d’appeler Hamish. Elle sentait sa patient s’épuiser très rapidement.

Hamish voyait à quel point Vera contenait sa colère. Il s’approcha et posa une main sur la sienne tandis que l’autre prenait sa joue en coupe pour qu’elle le regarde dans les yeux se qui commença doucement à la calmer. Mais du coin de l’œil elle voyait cette gamine prête à se lever pour se diriger vers Hamish, alors d’un coup elle se retourna en lançant un grognement sourd remplit de colère en direction de la fille, ce qui la fit se rassoir dans la seconde. Elle sentit ses yeux qui allaient devenir argenté ainsi que ses griffes qui menaçait de sortir, mais Hamish exerça une pression sur sa main ce qui réussit à la garder sous contrôle.

-Franchement Vera, quel comportement as-tu ? Il n’y a pas à dire même après vingt ans tu es toujours aussi décevante.

Evidemment, sa mère ne pouvait pas s’empêcher d’en remettre une couche. Elle se retourna pour la regarder dans les yeux sans lâcher la main d’Hamish de peur de vraiment perdre le peu de sang-froid qu’il lui reste.

-Ah vraiment. Pourtant je n’avais pas l’air si décevante à tes yeux lorsque tu es venue se matin en faisant irruption dans mon bureau pour me demander de pistonner ta garce de gamine, qui au passage devrait apprendre une fois pour toute de ne pas toucher à MON mec. Dit-elle au bord de l’explosion de colère.

Tout le monde était sous le choc. Vera venait officiellement d’appeler Hamish son mec.

-Oh pitié, bien sûr que tu es décevante. Tu n’as rien fait de plus qu’obtenir une bourse, et encore je doute que tu sois arrivé ou tu en es pour ton intelligence.

La tension était à couper au couteau. Les chevaliers voulaient sauter sur Rebecca pour avoir insulté Vera de cette manière, mais elle a été plus rapide. Elle fit un pas et lâcha la main d’Hamish.

-Oh c’est ce que tu crois. Même pour toi c’est vraiment bas. Mais je peux comprendre qu’après vingt ans tu n’es plus assez d’argument pour me rabaisser. Alors laisse-moi tant donner de nouveaux. Pour commencer, je me suis laisser utiliser comme cobaye pour des expériences bizarres mener par une sorte de savant fou ce qui m’a transformé à vie en demi-loup-garou, ma fille est morte dans mes bras alors qu’elle n’avait pas un an et je n’ai rien pu faire pour la sauver, ensuite j’ai mis le feu à tout le laboratoire après avoir tué un maximum de monde dedans à main nue. Peu après avoir intégré l’université, je me suis retrouvé dans une société secrète magique qu’aujourd’hui je contrôle après avoir conspiré avec d’ancien ennemis pour tuer l’ancien dirigeant corrompu. Et environ un an après j’ai commencé une relation avec un homme d’au moins six ans plus jeune que moi, et accessoirement un groupe de magiciens du dimanche menace la Terre d’une apocalypse et on essayer de me tuer à plus de trois reprise en moins de trois jours.

Elle fit une pause pour reprendre son souffle après sa tirade.

-Aurais-je oublié quelque chose ? Non je ne crois pas. Ah si ! Je suis encore enceinte, mais au moins cette fois je sais qui est le père et c’est également un loup-garou.

A peine sa phrase fut finie que Vera réalisa ce qu’elle venait de dire. Elle se tourna vers Hamish qui était complètement confus. Il allait lui parler mais Lila prit la parole.

-Non mais c’est du grand n’importe quoi. Tu ne peux pas être enceinte de lui. Je n’ai jamais entendu pire mytho. Dit-elle en se rapprochant d’Hamish. Ne t’inquiète pas mon cœur c’est moi qui te donnerais des enfants…

Mais avant de pouvoir en dire plus ou de pouvoir le toucher la dernière goutte de patiente de Vera disparut et elle attrapa la fille en lui tordant les bras dans le dos avec une main pendant que l’autre la maintenait par la gorge sur le comptoir du bar. Cette fois ses yeux étaient devenus argentés et elle sentait que ses griffes allaient bientôt apparaître pour l’égorger, mais quelque chose en elle l’arrêta dans son élan et la ramena à la raison. Elle poussa Lila hors de son chemin et courut vers la sortit de temple.

Après que la confusion se soit dissipé Hamish parti pour rattraper Vera mais Randall l’arrêta.

-Hamish attendant.  
-Quoi ?

Tout ce qu’il voulait c’était la rattraper pour lui parler et être sûr qu’elle ira bien.

-Qu’est-ce qu’on fait d’eux ? Demanda Randall.

Hamish attrapa un trousseau de clé dans son manteau et lui lança.

-Allez à mon appartement et garder les enfermé là-bas jusqu’à ce que je vous donne des nouvelles.

Ils acquièrent et Hamish courut pour rattraper Vera.  
A peine il disparut que Lila commença déjà à le suivre.

-Oh une seconde, où crois-tu aller comme ça ? Demanda Lilith en la retenant.  
-Voir mon petit ami. Il a besoin que je sois là pour lui après les mensonges que cette pétasse vient de lui raconter.

A ses mots, Lilith agit impulsivement et assomma Lila d’un grand coup de poing au visage.

-Joli coup. Félicita Gabrielle.

Ce n’était pas dans ses habitudes de défendre Vera. Elle ne l’avait jamais beaucoup aimé. Mais quand elle est revenue de royaume des démons et que les chevaliers lui avaient raconté tout ce que Vera avait enduré et ce qu’elle avait fait pour les aider, elle avait du respect pour elle.

-Vous êtes complètement folle. J’appelle la police. Dit Rebecca.

Jack fonça vers elle et lui arracha son portable des mains avec un grognement menaçant, ce la distrait assez longtemps pour qu’Alyssa puisse l’endormir.

-Et vous ? Vous allez nous suivre de votre plein gré, ou il faut aussi qu’on vous endorme ? Demanda Randall à William.   
-Je ne résisterais pas. Dit-il calmement. 

Jack et Randall portèrent Lila et Rebecca et partir en direction de l’appartement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> le passé de Vera est plus compliqué qu'on ne le pense. 
> 
> Des pensées sur ce chapitre ?


	8. Une conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vera est effrayée d'être à nouveau enceinte, amis Hamish est là pour la rassurer. 
> 
> William et Vera doivent avoir une sérieuse discussion à cœur ouvert.

En sortant du temple Hamish a vite trouvé les chaussures de Vera. Aucun doute, elle est allée courir dans la forêt. Il savait que cela allait prendre du temps de la trouver. Elle était très rapide et doué pour se cacher dans la nature, mais il n’abandonnerait pas.  
Durant tout le temps où il marchait à sa recherche, les paroles de Vera tournait en boucle dans sa tête. Elle l’avait appelé son mec. Et elle avait annoncé être enceinte. C’était presque trop beau pour y croire.

Au bout d’une vingtaines de minutes de longue marche, il perçut un bruit au loin. En le suivant sur un kilomètre et demi il finit par trouver Vera assise contre un arbre la tête appuyer contre ses genoux en train de pleurer.

Il s’approcha doucement et s’assit à côté d’elle. Il fut soulager de voir qu’elle rien de grave à part quelques égratignures ici et là sur ses jambes et ses bras, surement dû aux branches et aux buissons. Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules et elle releva la tête pour le regarder.  
Il était soulagé qu’elle aille bien, mais en même temps il détestait voir son beau visage mouillé de larmes. 

-Ce n’est pas vraiment comme ça que je voulais t’annoncer la nouvelle.   
-Alors c’est vrai. Nous allons avoir un bébé. Mais depuis quand le sais-tu ? Comment tu te sens ?  
-Calme-toi. Je me sens aussi bien qu’une femme enceinte puisse l’être, si on enlève les nausées et que mes seins sont endolories. Je l’ai su un peu avant que vous n’arriviez au temple. Mais maintenant je ne sais pas quoi faire.  
-Comment ça, tu ne sais pas quoi faire ?  
-A propos de tout ça. Je n’ai jamais pensé avoir un autre enfant après la dernière fois. Mais maintenant ma vie à changer, tu es là, et les autres aussi. Mais j’ai toujours peur. Et je ne sais pas ce qu’il va arriver au bébé. Avec ma partie louve et toi avec Tundra, qu’est-ce que ça va lui faire ?  
-Hey, du calme. Tu n’as plus à avoir peur. Nous serons là pour prendre soin de toi et de lui. Moi aussi je me demande ce qu’il va se passer mais tu ne feras rien seul. Dit-il en mettant un main sur son ventre plat et en l’embrassant tendrement.

Soudain il la prit dans ses bras.

-Hamish qu’est-ce tu fais ?  
-Je te ramène à la maison. Eh oui, je compte te porter jusque là-bas car tu t’es déjà assez défoulée pour aujourd’hui.

Vera ne pouvait rien dire qui le ferait changer d’avis et en plus il avait raison, elle est vraiment fatiguée.

Une fois rentré, Vera a guéri ses égratignures, ils ont pris une douche et Hamish a préparé à manger. Vera tenait à peine debout, après le diner il l’a porté dans leur lit. Il sortit un instant pour donner des nouvelles aux chevaliers. Ils ont été soulagé de savoir que Vera allait bien. Hamish a demandé comme cela se passait à son appartement, Randall lui a dit qu’Alyssa avait dû endormir Rebecca et que Lilith a assommé Lila d’un coup de poing au visage après qu’elle ait traité Vera de pétasse. Cela fit sourire Hamish et il les remercia. Il leurs dit de rester à l’appartement jusqu’à ce que Vera et lui viennent pour s’occuper de la situation demain matin. Quand il revint dans la chambre, Vera dormait déjà profondément. Il se glissa doucement à côté d’elle et prit quelques instants pour regarder la magnifique femme qui dormait à ses côtés et qui portait leur enfant, avant de s’endormir aussi.

***

Comme Hamish leur avait demandé, aucuns des chevaliers n’avaient quitté l’appartement. Dans la nuit, Lila s’était réveillée et avait tenté de sortir, mais Randall l’a entendu et l’a assommée avec un sort de sommeil.

Au matin, toute la bande s’est réveillé de bonne heure. Lila et Rebecca dormait encore profondément, quand quelqu’un frappa à la porte.

-Les gars ?   
-Nicole ? Demanda Randall.  
-Tu m’ouvres s’il te plaît ?  
-Prouve moi que c’est toi.  
-Vera est un loup-garou.

Sur ce Randall ouvrit la porte, et c’était bien Nicole qui portait des cafés et des pâtisseries. Jack approcha pour soulager les bras de Nicole.

-Comment tu as su qu’on était là ? Demanda Jack.  
-C’est moi. Dit Lilith. Hier elle m’a demandé si j’étais à la tanière et je lui ai tous raconté.

Ils acquiescèrent.

-Merci pour le petit déjeuner. Dit Gabrielle.

Ils ont pris le petit déjeuné en parlant de tout et de rien comme à leur habitude. William s’était réveillé et restait toujours aussi silencieux. Jack s’approcha de lui avec un croissant. 

-Vous en voulez ?  
-Merci. Dit-il sans aucune trace d’émotion en le prenant et sans le regarder dans les yeux.  
-Est-ce que vous allez bien ? Depuis hier, vous n’avez rien dit.  
-Ça fait beaucoup d’information en peu de temps.  
-Vera n’ait pas en colère contre vous. Elle est seulement déçue.

Il leva la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux. Jack vit de la culpabilité et du regret dans ses yeux.

-Comment pouvez-vous le savoir ?  
-C’est une longue histoire, mais c’est la vérité. Lui assura Jack avec un regard sincère.

Jack était désolé pour William. Quand il y repensait, il n’avait presque pas parlé. Que ce soit quand ils ont débarqué à la tanière, quand ils étaient au temple ou quand ils sont allées à l’appartement. Il n’avait jamais dit un mot et son visage a réagi quand Vera a dit qu’elle avait servi de cobaye et qu’elle était enceinte.  
Il recula un peu et sorti son portable pour parler à Hamish. Il était presque huit heure et demie, Vera et lui étaient peut-être déjà réveillés.

Jack – Salut, comment va Vera ?  
Hamish -Salut. Elle va mieux.  
Jack -Elle accepterait une visite ?  
Hamish -On arrive dans vingt minutes.  
Jack -Ce n’est pas pour moi. C’est pour son père.  
Hamish -Quoi son père ?  
Jack -Il a des choses à lui dire mais il ne le fera pas ici en présence de sa tyrannique de femme et de sa cingler de gosse.

Après deux minutes il reçut une réponse.

Hamish -Elle est d’accord. Amène-le chez nous.  
Jack -Merci. J’arrive.

Jack prit son manteau et celui de William et lui tendit. William lui lança un regard interrogateur.

-Venez avec moi, je vous emmène voir Vera. Elle est d’accord pour vous parler.

William fut surpris mais suivit Jack.  
Gabrielle les a conduit chez Vera. Elle a décidé d’attendre dans la voiture.  
Hamish leur ouvrit la porte et ils trouvèrent Vera dans le salon. Elle essayait de paraitre neutre mais en posant les yeux sur son père, Jack voyait de la tristesse.

-Il parait que tu voulais me parler. Je t’en prie assis toi. Dit-elle en désignant un fauteuil en face d’elle.  
-Je voulais savoir comment tu vas ?  
-Comment je vais. A ton avis, comment je vais. Comment j’allais quand tu as laissé cette salope qui me servait de mère me foutre dehors il y a vingt ans et que tu n’as rien fait alors que j’avais besoin de toi. Je me suis retrouvée seule, sans un sou et enceinte.  
-Je voulais tellement faire quelque chose. Quelques jours après ton départ j’ai essayé de te retrouver mais tu étais introuvable…  
-Alors tu as abandonné !  
-Non, au contraire j’ai continué pendant plus d’un an, jusqu’à ce qu’un collègue me dise que tu avais reçu une bourse pour Belgrave. J’étais si fière que tu réussisses à entrer dans cette université par ta seule intelligence, et tellement triste de ne pas être à tes côtés.   
-Pourquoi tu n’es pas venu si tu savais où j’étais ?  
-J’avais peur. Peur de ton rejet. Peu de temps après ta mère t’ait chassé de la maison elle a ramené Lila chez nous, et comme toujours je n’ai pas eu mon mot à dire. Mais je n’ai jamais pu la considérer comme ma fille. Quand elle rentrait j’espérais toujours que c’était toi qui franchissais la porte, que j’entendais rire dans ta chambre. 

Il fit une pause. Jack et Hamish ont remarqués que Vera et son père retenaient leurs larmes.

-Tu es vraiment enceinte à nouveau ?

Vera hocha la tête sans le regarder.

-Je suppose que c’est vous le père ? Demanda William en se tournant vers Hamish assis à côté de Vera.  
-Oui je le suis.   
-C’est un homme bien. Il ne me laisse jamais tombé même quand je le repousse. Dit Vera en le regardant avec admiration.  
-Je n’en doute pas. Dit William en sortant une petite boîte en velours noir de sa poche et en la posant devant Vera. J’ai voulu te l’offrir à tellement d’occasion différentes, mais je n’ai jamais eu le courage de te l’envoyer.

Vera ouvrit la boîte contenant un bracelet en or avec deux cœurs entrecroisés.

-Il est superbe. Elle releva la tête pour regarde son père dans les yeux. Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi. Je comprends que tu avais peur, et je te pardonne, mais je ne suis pas encore prête à renouer les liens avec toi.   
-Je comprends qu’il va falloir beaucoup de temps et je ne te demande rien. Je voulais juste que tu saches je n’ai jamais arrêté de penser à toi.  
-Merci. Dit Vera alors que quelques larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

Après quelques instant de silence, ils décidèrent de retourner à l’appartement pour en finir. Jack et William remontèrent dans la voiture de Gabrielle, Hamish et Vera prirent leur voiture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je pense que Vera doit faire fasse à son passé une fois pour toute, pour qu'elle puisse enfin tourner la page. 
> 
> Dites-moi ce que vous en pensés en commentaire.


	9. Tourner la page pour de bon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vera va enfin pouvoir régler ses comptes avec ses parents.

En ouvrant la porte, Lila voulut sauter au cou d’Hamish mais Lilith était plus rapide et la poussa à s’assoir sur le canapé. 

-Bonjour Vera.   
-Bonjour Nicole.  
-Vous êtes vraiment enceinte ? Vous en êtes sûr ? Demanda Alyssa.  
-Oui, j’en suis certaine. Mais nous nous réjouirons plus tard, il y a encore un problème à régler. Dit Vera en regardant simultanément Lila et sa mère tout en sortant un petit sac de pulveris memoria.

-Qu’est-ce que tu comptes faire avec ça ? Demanda Rebecca.  
-Vous effacer la mémoire. Vous vous souviendrez seulement d’avoir visité le campus de Belgrave, avoir eu un entretien avec la chancelière et votre demande de dossiers a était rejeté. Dit Vera.

-Quoi ? C’est impossible, vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ? Tu entends les mensonges qu’elle invente pour nous séparer bébé. Dit Lila.  
-Non mais je rêve, tu vas la fermer. Il faut te le dire en quelle langue qu’Hamish et déjà en couple avec Vera. Ils vont même avoir un enfant ensemble. Dit Gabrielle.  
-Sérieux, tu le fais exprès ou tu es juste vraiment conne ma parole. Renchérit Randall.  
-Je suis sûre qu’elle la tromper et que ce bébé n’est pas de lui. Dit Lila.  
-Tu as finie d’être jalouse d’elle. Dit Alyssa.

-Moi jalouse ?  
-Ouais. Tu l’envie parce qu’elle a réussi sa vie sans l’aide de personne, alors que tu n’es qu’une gamine gâtée qui ne sait rien faire par elle-même. Dit Lilith.  
-Tout ceci est ridicule. Je vous défends d’insulter ma fille, elle est parfaite. Protesta Rebecca.

-Ah oui. Et vous parlez de laquelle ? Demanda ironiquement Randall.  
-Quelle question enfin, elle parle de moi. Je suis sa seule fille. Rétorqua Lila.  
-Ça c’est ce que tu crois. Dit William.  
-Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire papa ?  
-Tu veux lui dire Rebecca ? Où je m’en charge ?   
-Me dire quoi ?  
-Je te défends de dire un mot de plus Wil…

Rebecca ne put finir sa phrase car Vera la coupa avec un sort de silence. Lila regardait toujours son père complètement perdue.

-J’aurais dû te le faire savoir depuis bien longtemps Lila. Tu n’es pas notre fille. Ta mère t’a adoptée quelques mois après qu’elle ait jeté notre véritable fille dehors. Et je n’ai jamais osé le dire autrefois car tu n’étais qu’un bébé qui avait besoin d’un toit. Mais en grandissant tu es devenue comme ta mère, et je le regrette.

-Attend, vous avez eu un enfant avant moi ?! Cela n’a pas d’importance. Je suis sûr que si maman l’a mise dehors c’est qu’elle le méritait.  
-Non elle ne le méritait pas. Elle n’avait rien fait de mal. Tu n’avais rien fait de mal. Dit-il en regardant Vera, qui le remercia avec un sourire sincère.

-Attend. C’est elle votre fille ? Dit Lila en pointant Vera.

William se contenta d’acquiescer tout comme Vera. Lila se tourna vers sa mère qui était toujours muette à cause du sort de Vera et maintenue en place par Randall.

-Vous pouvez lui rendre la parole ? Demanda Lila à Vera qui le fit. Maman, est-ce que c’est vrai ?   
-Oui chérie. Mais sache que pour moi tu es mon seul enfant. Comme tu l’as dit j’avais une bonne raison de la mettre à la porte.  
-Pourquoi ? Parce qu’elle allait vous faire passer au statut de grand-mère trop tôt à votre goût. Dit Randall ce qui fit rire la bande.  
-Quoi ? Grand-mère ?  
-Oui. Elle a entaché le nom de notre famille en couchant avec le premier venue.

-Oui après qu’il m’ait drogué au GHB. Dit Vera sarcastiquement.  
-Il vous avait drogué ?! Demanda Nicole choquée.  
-Oui. Comme quoi il faut toujours surveiller son verre en soirée ou cela fini très mal. Je me suis déjà vengée de lui il y a longtemps. Dit-elle pour calmer Hamish qui avait un regard disant clairement qu’il aurait tué l’enfoiré qui l’avait drogué et violé.  
-Donc tu es ma sœur ? Intervient Lila.

-Oh non, certainement pas. Bien, ce n’est pas que cette discussion me dérange, mais j’ai une université à faire marcher, une société secrète magique à diriger, il faut également régler le problème de ces pratiquants du dimanche et je crois que vous avez tous cours. Donc nous allons directement passer au lavage du mémoire. Dit Vera en prenant la pochette de pulveris memoria et elle en donna à Alyssa et Nicole.

Lila et Rebecca allaient à nouveau protester mais elles s’écroulèrent sur le sol avant de prononcer un mot. Alyssa et Nicole ont fait disparaître tous les souvenirs lié à l’Ordre, aux chevaliers, ainsi que de Vera pour Rebecca et ceux d’Hamish pour Lila à la demande du couple. 

-Vas-tu aussi effacer mes souvenirs ? Demanda William.  
-Je ne peux pas te laisser partir alors que tu es courant pour l’Ordre.   
-Je vois. En tout cas, je suis heureux de t’avoir revu une dernière fois et que tu saches la vérité. Dit-il en prenant Vera dans ses bras.

Elle fut surprise mais n’attendit pas pour lui rendre son étreinte. Cela faisait deux décennies qu’elle voulait à nouveau prendre son père dans ses bras, se souvenir de sa chaleur qui la réconfortait, de ses bras qui la faisait se sentir en sécurité quand elle avait peur étant petite. Lorsqu’elle se recula, elle envoya une poignée de poudre à son père qui tomba au sol. Alyssa s’avança pour reprogrammer ses souvenirs mais Vera l’arrêta et se pencha près de l’oreille de son père et dit tout bas : « Vous vous appelez William Stone, vous êtes PDG d’une firme multinational, vous êtes venue à Norwich pour parler à votre fille Vera avec qui vous essayer de renouer doucement les liens, et vous allez entamer une procédure de divorce car vous avez découvert que votre femme vous trompait, et selon votre contrat de mariage rien ne lui revient, ni à elle, ni à la fille qu’elle a adopté sans vous. »

Après cela, Vera a demandé aux chevaliers de mettre Lila et Rebecca dans leur voiture, elle glissa quelques preuves de l’infidélité de Rebecca dans les affaires de son père et le laissa se réveiller seul en allant se cacher dans la salle de bain.

Quelques minutes plus tard, William se réveilla, il se souvenait avoir parlé avec Vera chez elle et qu’il devait ramener Rebecca et Lila à la maison avant d’aller voir son avocat pour commencer la procédure de divorce.

Lorsqu’elle vit la voiture de son père disparaître par la fenêtre de l’appartement d’Hamish, Vera autorisa enfin ses larmes à couler. Mais pour une fois s’était des larmes de joie. Après toutes ses années, elle avait enfin fait la paix avec son passé. Elle avait dit ses quatre vérités à sa mère et l’avait fait disparaître de sa vie, et elle avait aussi pu mettre les choses au claire avec son père. Même s’il lui faudra du temps pour avoir à nouveau une bonne relation avec lui, elle voulait lui donner une nouvelle chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Des pensées sur ce chapitre ?

**Author's Note:**

> Cela fait un moment que je lis des histoires sur se site. Et j'ai décidé de vous partager une de mes histoires.
> 
> Si elle vous plaît et que vous voulez connaître la suite, n'hésitez pas à me le dire.
> 
> Si vous préférez que je publie en anglais c'est possible, mais ce n'est pas ma langue maternelle alors il y aura certainement des fautes et je m'en excuse.


End file.
